The present invention relates to pet leashes and, more particularly, to a pet leash having a main connector and a secondary, adjustable security extension connector.
Due to failure of connectors or snaps on pet leashes, the slipping of an ill-fitting collar, improperly adjusted harness or the ability of some dogs to contort out of a head halter or harness, a pet can become lost. Although obedience training is always the number one prevention, there are many situations that can result in the tragedy of a lost pet.
Leashes are often connected to a collar, halter or harness through a single connector. This connector can fail and the pet can get away from their caretaker. Protective pet parents need an improved way to ensure this cannot happen and this invention presents a solution.
One conventional head halter has a built-in supplemental, non-adjustable-length connector for a collar. All other known devices, however, depend upon only a single connection to secure the dog.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved safer apparatus for securing a pet where, should the main connector fail, a secondary connector might prevent an accidental release and tragic loss of the pet.